


nothing burns like you

by angelaxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Banter, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hate to Love, Slow Burn, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: A dare, a confession, and the popular 'hot devil' boy in the school.From there, Reira's high school life went wrong, so very wrong.Fate surely knew how to twist someone’s life around.
Relationships: Theo/Reira, Vincent/Reira
Kudos: 2
Collections: Ange's Writersmonth2020, Writer's Month 2020, ` Temptation in the Dark `





	nothing burns like you

**Author's Note:**

> this prompt fic is basically just me having fun, messing around with these two xD  
>  ~~Theo is being very rude, pls excuse him lol~~  
>  xoxo

The dare was easy, or so Reira thought.

 _Confess to Theo_ , one of the popular boys in this school.

The hot devil was his title, given by his admirers.

 _Easy_ , because Theo was known to never appear when any girl asked to meet him on the school’s rooftop for a confession. He barely responded to girls, even for casual conversation. As a result, he gained another title; _the heartbreaker_.

Reira stood on the rooftop, eyes closed, while enjoying the warm sunlight and the breeze of the wind. Fully aware that he won’t appear and the dare would be over just like that. Earlier, she did ask him to come to the rooftop after school hours, and received a deadly glare as he ignored it and walked past her.

Theo won’t come, she was sure of it.

Until sudden noises made Reira turn to see what was going on, and there she saw Theo approaching, with a bunch of girls behind him, crowding the rooftop.

He saw her and strode in her direction.

Though she was actually surprised to see him appear, Reira didn’t take long to go straight to the point, wanting it to be over as soon as possible. “Theo, I like you.” Reira told him with the shortest sentence possible, and a blank expression.

Theo glared harshly. 

To avoid the misunderstanding, she whispered quietly, “This is just a dare, don’t worry.”

A momentary silence, then he smirked. “Fine.”

“Sorry to bother you.” Relieved the dare was over, she quickly turned around to leave. One step, two steps, she heard other girls around the rooftop broke into loud gasps and noises. _Wait, wait_. Reira halted, turned around, finding he was smirking mischievously at her. “Did you just…?”

“You want to go out with me? Fine.”

After a few moments of shock, she grabbed his hand in panic and dragged him down the stairs, through the crowd of murmuring girls, into an empty corridor. Safe from any prying eyes.

“I said it’s just a dare, this is not a real confession.” Reira hurried to explain, brows furrowed.

“Give me your hand.” He stretched his hand out to her, palm up.

Puzzled, Reira did what he told her to, solely because of his commanding tone, though she was still frowning.

Theo smirked devilishly, he leaned forward to meet her gaze, abruptly released her hand to pat the top of her head. “Be a good dog — a _hondje_ , and I’ll let you be my girlfriend.”

“A dog?” Her eyes went wide as she swatted his hand away. “Are you kidding me?!” 

“After your confession in front of all those many annoying girls, and after I accepted it.. If they knew the truth, you’ll be the talk of the school by tomorrow.” He snickered, leaning against a wall leisurely with crossed arms. “Not in a good way.”

Her shock turned to irritation, even anger. Reira stepped closer to him, slamming a hand on the wall next to his head. “Don’t joke around with me!” 

“You played me with that nonsense dare, did you expect me to let you walk away for nothing? Either way, I get some entertainment to kill my time.” Theo smirked further.

“Do I look like a dog you can play around with?!” Reira gritted her teeth in irritation. He was so damn lucky she was a dog lover, or this could turn into a whole different argument. A worse one.

He nodded without hesitation, peeling her hand off the wall with ease. “You know, dogs are loyal, I expect the same loyalty from you. Give me your phone.”

“For what?” Nevertheless, she handed it over to him and unlocked it as he told her. As good as she was with her intuition, she couldn’t read Theo at all; who was always two steps ahead of her. _What did he want with me?_

Theo added her number and put his own in her contact list. “If you don’t do what I tell you, I’ll let everyone know.”

Reira took her phone as he finished. “Let everyone know? My friends knew about the dare, they were the one who started this.”

“That you confessed to me while you actually like someone else.” Theo sneered at her before stepping aside and walking over to the classroom’s door. He kept talking without another glance, “I happen to know your secret, _fake girlfriend_. Be a loyal dog, and wag your tail when I ask you to come.”

With that, Theo left, and Reira stood in another wave of shock, even more than earlier. He must know his admirers won’t be happy to hear if they knew she liked someone else while Theo had agreed to her confession. Oh, she was going to be a hot gossip for sure if this ever revealed to the whole school.

“What the hell did I just get into?” Reira stared at his disappearing figure, lips pursed in resentment.

No wonder he was called _the devil_.

The next day, Theo sent her a text to meet him in front of his classroom right after school hours ended, but she deliberately took a little time to avoid attention. As expected, her appearance caused a lot of whispering all around his classmates who still remained around the class and corridors.

“Why are you calling me here?” Reira demanded as he approached her in the corridor outside his class, a steely look on her face.

“You took too long, I said to come straight here after the bell rang.” Theo scoffed, grabbed her arm to drag her with him. “Have you forgotten? You are my loyal _hondje_.”

Reira only scowled, having no argument with such a statement. As she realized they headed to a certain direction, she struggled against his hold. “I have to go home.”

Theo smirked, kept his hold on her arm tight. “Not yet. You’re coming with me.”

Throughout all her protests and trying to break free from his grip, her heartbeat was pounding so loud when they arrived in front of a familiar door. _Not here, damn it._

He opened the door, revealing the sight of the art room. “Did you think I lied when I told you I knew your secret? I’ve seen you loitering around here almost every day.” Swiftly, Theo shoved her inside, while he himself stood on the doorway. “Confess to him, and our deal will be over. I only give you this one chance.”

No matter how intense she glared, it did nothing to Theo. He stood guard against the doorframe, and at last, she walked to a certain corner, stepping farther and farther. There, Vincent sat in front of an easel, painting like usual.

Theo’s older brother.

The very one she liked for the past few years.

“Are you Theo’s friend?” Vincent greeted her with an earnest smile, still holding his paintbrush as he shifted on his stool to glance at her.

“Um..” But, confess to Vincent? It wasn’t that easy. All the words about confession stuck on the tip of her tongue, hands curling into small fists to hide the nervous fidgeting. It was supposed to be three simple words like how she said to Theo earlier. _I like you_ — “Yes. I’m Reira.” No other words left her lips, and she felt Theo’s intimidating presence behind her.

“She’s my pet, broer.” Theo smirked in full amusement, tousling her hair in a playful manner.

“A pet? Don’t be rude to her, Theo.” Vincent simply said with a soft laugh, then looking at her again. “Theo’s friend is my friend, you’re welcome to join us here anytime, Reira.” He smiled an angelic smile before returning his focus to the painting canvas in front of him.

How could she confess? Vincent always had painting in his heart, he had no interest in anything else beyond painting at all. Besides, she gave up right before the dare happened.

Fate surely knew how to twist someone’s life around.

Now, she had gotten entangled with his younger brother in a very complicated situation. Her eyes drifted to Theo, seeing him smirking down to her, as if saying: _The deal is still on._

Reira wondered why he said fine on that rooftop, why he agreed if he knew she’d fallen for his brother? Furthermore, she couldn’t afford to be the topic of gossip in the school _again_ , after the horrible rumor that was spread by her own friend two years before. No way she would endure it for the second time, not within her last years in high school. Definitely not when she could prevent it.

So, she lifted up her chin and met Theo’s gaze.

_I’m not backing off._

“You can hang out here with us, but don’t ever bother him when he paints.” Theo strolled to her, whispering low with a smirk, away from Vincent despite him being too focused with his painting. “I’ll give you a collar if you can be a good hondje.”

Reira scowled at him, folding her arms.

But then, the wind blew through the window, the white curtain swaying, and somehow, the art room became strangely tranquil in the comfortable silence. Vincent busied himself with painting, a smile of contentment plastered on his face. Theo stood behind him, silently admiring the painting in progress.

And her, watching them from close distance.

_It couldn’t get any worse — isn’t it?_

Oh, how wrong she was.


End file.
